Gyarados (Pokémon)
|} Gyarados (Japanese: ギャラドス Gyarados) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 20. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados using the Gyaradosite. Biology Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face. The barbels are white on a female and tan for a male. Gyarados's tailfin is similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points. Mega Gyarados is bulkier than its previous form. The fins on its face, its barbels, and its crest are now considerably longer. A large spike extends downward underneath its chin, and it now has a black underside. The yellow spots along its body are replaced by raised red scales, which propel Mega Gyarados through the water. Two large white fins appear on its back, similar to those on its face. Most of the other fins along its back disappear, except for the one near the tail. Instead, it now has four white, pointed fins near is tail: two on its back and two on its underside. Both Gyarados and its Mega form have demonstrated in the anime that it can leap huge distances both from the water and from the ground, usually several times its own body length. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Gyarados is feared for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies. In addition, Gyarados is also notoriously difficult to tame even after it has been captured by its , usually requiring an exceptional amount of reserve and effort. However, the Pokémon is immensely respected for its power, dynamic moveset, and speed, making it a fantastic team addition. Gyarados live in both . In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Gyarados James's evolved into a Gyarados in Pokémon Shipwreck after he became frustrated with it and kicked it into the water. It subsequently attacked him with and left him. Misty's Gyarados obtained a Gyarados after passing the PIA test in Cerulean Blues. Prior to the test, Misty was terrified of Gyarados, but in order to pass the test, she had to overcome her fear of it. In the end, she calmed and kept the Gyarados. In When Regions Collide!, it was revealed that it can Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados. Red Gyarados Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence focused on a red Gyarados. It was on a destructive rampage until Lance it. This Gyarados appeared again in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends to stop the feuding of and . Other Groups of Gyarados were seen from within a submarine disguised as or styled after a Gyarados by Jessie, James, and in The Pi-Kahuna shortly before the onset of a massive, annual tidal wave celebrated by local surfers who were apparently not aware of the annual migration. According to James, the Gyarados gathered each year in this location to lay their eggs. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Gyarados owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . Fergus attacked Mewtwo with Gyarados's Hyper Beam, but Mewtwo turned the attack back on it, knocking the Gyarados out. The Gyarados clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. Before Mewtwo appeared, Ash commented that he heard that Gyarados were hard to train. A Gyarados appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it evolved from a Magikarp that the Nurse Joy of an had befriended as a child. Afterwards, it defeated Team Rocket. Two Gyarados appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. One was an inhabitant of Lake Lucid, while the other one was being treated by Nurse Joy for neck problems. The health of the Gyarados being treated by Nurse Joy was later jeopardized after an attack by , but Nurse Joy calmed it down despite her fear of Pokémon. A Gyarados appeared in The Perfect Match!, under the ownership of Trinity. It was used in her against Misty during the Whirl Cup. Gyarados managed to defeat before being defeated by . It reappeared in a flashback in Espeon, Not Included. Clair's Gyarados debuted in Beauty is Skin Deep. It was later used in her Gym battle against Ash in Better Eight Than Never, where it was defeated by 's . It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A Gyarados appeared in Sandshrew's Locker!. A Gyarados appeared in A Crasher Course in Power!, under the ownership of Crasher Wake. It participated in his Gym battle against Ash, where it went up against Pikachu and was defeated. It reappeared briefly in Mamie's flashback in For The Love Of Meowth. A Gyarados appeared in SS027. A Gyarados that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados debuted in Mega Evolution Special I, where it was seen battling a . A Gyarados that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados appeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, under the ownership of Lysandre. Minor appearances Gyarados debuted in a cameo appearance in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was seen swimming by in a river that had jumped into to avoid being chased by a flock of . A Gyarados appeared in the banned episode EP035. A Gyarados appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A Gyarados appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in The Joy of Pokémon. Multiple Gyarados appeared in The Power of One. A Gyarados appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. The Magikarp that Dr. Quackenpoker had been observing evolved into Gyarados in The Wacky Watcher!. A Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Gyarados appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in the Fortune Teller book in The Fortune Hunters. A Gyarados appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as part of 's fantasy. A Gyarados appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Gyarados briefly appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery, where it splashed away a and Misty's Togepi. A Gyarados appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. A Trainer's Gyarados appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Lance owns a normal Gyarados, but not much is known about this one, as its only appearance was in 's fantasy in The Legend of Thunder!. A Gyarados appeared in Enlighten Up! as a resident of Lake Slowpoke. Multiple Gyarados appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Gyarados appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from a . A Gyarados appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, under the ownership of Lola. It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. A Gyarados appeared in A Six Pack Attack!. Four Gyarados appeared in The Search for the Legend, where they were driven away by 's . A Gyarados made a brief cameo appearance as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Gyarados appeared in Talking a Good Game!, where it had gone on a rampage after getting a twig lodged in its side. However, Salon Maiden Anabel calmed it and removed the twig. A Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in Ya See We Want An Evolution!. A Gyarados appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where it participated in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest as a . A Gyarados appeared in a flashback in Pika and Goliath!. A Gyarados was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Gyarados appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!, where it used to blast Team Rocket off. A Gyarados made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Gyarados appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. A Gyarados appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Gyarados and its Mega Evolved form appeared during the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Gyarados appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where it was seen playing Pokémon Base. A Mega Gyarados appeared during a fantasy in Big Sky, Small Fry!. A wild Gyarados appeared in I Choose You!, where it was seen in a river and had fallen into. A wild Gyarados appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it scared , , and . Three Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in When Regions Collide!. Pokédex entries and type. Rumors exist of a town that made Gyarados angry. That town was burned to the ground in one night, leaving no trace.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Generations Red Gyarados The red Gyarados made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, where it was being subjected to Team Rocket's experiments. However, it was calmed after Team Rocket's radio wave generator was destroyed. Other A soldier's Gyarados appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Gyarados appeared in ICYR2, under the ownership of Borosue. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns a Gyarados in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. Gary has a Gyarados which was sent out with his other Pokémon to battle the giant Slowpoke in Ash vs. Gary. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gyarados debuts in Gyarados Splashes In!. Here, an enraged one attacks his own Trainer, Misty, but is recaught by , who returns him to her. The drastic change in attitude of the Pokémon was the result of a Team Rocket experiment as is shown in Raging Rhydon. Later on, Misty traded this Gyarados to Red in exchange for Red's which he names him Gyara. When Red borrows 's to travel to Mt. Silver, he temporarily trades his Gyarados to Blue. He later appears as one of Blue's Pokémon in Entranced by Entei, used against , and later part of his revealed team during the Gym Leader face-off. Prior to the FireRed and LeafGreen saga, Blue returns Gyarados to Red. A Gyarados is later seen with Lance, using its to shield him from the lava of Mt. Cerise. Lance had it since it was a Magikarp, it first appeared in Extricated from Exeggutor. Multiple Magikarp had evolved into Gyarados at the Lake of Rage from the radio waves emitted from Team Rocket in Raise the Red Gyarados. They are seen again in Delibird Delivery - 1 in a flashback, and again in Delibird Delivery - 2, where they were temporarily under Silver's control to surround the Masked Man. ]] A Red Gyarados was seen in the Lake of Rage in Raise the Red Gyarados, but he was caught by . He had the ability to control the other Gyarados in the lake. He continues to be on his team since the . In Debonaire Dragonair, in the Dragon's Den, three Gyarados appeared, rising out of the water, but they did not attack Clair. Instead, they make way for her peacefully before Suicune appears and attacks. A Gyarados appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. Crasher Wake also has a Gyarados which was very briefly seen during his presentation, where he was riding on it in A Skuffle with Skorupi. Cyrus owns a Gyarados which first appeared in Shunning Spiritomb. A Gyarados appeared in a flashback in One Way or Another and Flabébé Blooms. Lysandre's Gyarados appears in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping. Lysandre eventually fashioned a Mega Ring with a Key Stone stolen from Korrina, with it he can Mega Evolve his Gyarados into Mega Gyarados. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Gyarados in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Gyarados in The Golden Boys manga. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Rald has a Gyarados as seen in Battle Between Student and Master!. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Crasher Wake has a Gyarados which was used against Hareta in a Gym battle in Dialga's Secret Keys. In Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!, Cyrus sent out his Gyarados after his Weavile suffered heavy damage from Piplup's surprise attack. He used its Giga Impact to destroy the rope bridge where the battle was taking place, sending Hareta and Piplup falling into the river below. A Trainer's Gyarados appeared in a flashback in Hearts and Spirits Collide. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lance owns a Gyarados as seen in Space Havoc!!. In the TCG Red Gyarados have appeared five times in the , once in as , once in as Gyarados δ, once in as , and twice in as and . Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gyarados appears as a trophy. Trophy information "An Atrocious Pokémon rarely seen in the wild. When it does appear, it's usually running rampant in a destructive rage--behavior that has the unfortunate side effect of leaving whole cities in ruin. It is said that when humans begin a conflict, Gyarados incinerates the towns of both warring parties. There are records of a Gyarados rampage lasting as long as a month. Its pre-evolution form is Magikarp." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gyarados appears as a . Game data In Diamond and Pearl, a red Gyarados is featured on the TV on a program called "Search for the Red Gyarados." It is this that inspires or and to go to Lake Verity, to see if there is a rare Pokémon dwelling in it. NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: A Gyarados appears in the Miracle Sea. He scares off the in order to claim the Phione Dew, but is stopped by the player's team. * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure: Gyarados tries to take over the Beach Zone in 's absence. then has to beat Gyarados's Aqua Dash so Gyarados stops trying to take over. * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: The player's Magikarp may evolve into Gyarados as part of the "Adios, Gyarados!" and "Macho Karp" (and thereby force it to retire). * Pokkén Tournament: Gyarados has been shown in the background of the Magikarp Festival stage as an NPC background Pokémon. Pokédex entries Gyarados |} |} |} |} evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.}} it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Gyarados |} |} Game locations }} }} )}} |} |} ing, , , Red Gyarados) Fuchsia City ( or )}} ing, , , Red Gyarados) Fuchsia City ( or )}} |} |} )}} )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Cape Brink, Bond Bridge, Five Isle Meadow, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, Memorial Pillar, Green Path, Outcast Island, Tanoby Ruins, Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Viridian City, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, One Island, Four Island, Five Island, Seafoam Islands, Trainer Tower, Cerulean Cave, Berry Forest, Icefall Cave ( )}} |} |} or ) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Canalave City, Celestic Town, Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Ravaged Path, Valley Windworks, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Sendoff Spring, , , Fuego Ironworks, Oreburgh Gate, Resort Area ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Canalave City, Celestic Town, Pastoria City, Great Marsh, Sunyshore City, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Ravaged Path, Valley Windworks, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Sendoff Spring, , , Fuego Ironworks, Oreburgh Gate ( )}} ing, , , Red Gyarados ) Mt. Silver 1F, Cerulean Cave, Seafoam Islands B4F ( ) Fuchsia City ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} and , Parfum Palace ( ) Friend Safari (Water)}} )}} |} |} , , , , , and , Melemele Sea, Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Paniola Town, Akala Outskirts, Brooklet Hill, Malie Garden, Seafolk Village, Poni Wilds, Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet, Vast Poni Canyon, Secluded Shore (SOS Battle, fishing)}} , , , , , and , Melemele Sea, Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Paniola Town, Akala Outskirts, Brooklet Hill, Malie Garden, Seafolk Village, Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet, Vast Poni Canyon (SOS Battle, fishing)}} (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area= marine, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode S, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Fontaine, Avia}} |area=Aquatic Hill: Magikarp is All You Need (Boss), Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Gyarados Appears Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release; )}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Battle Championship Gyarados|All|Japan|50|May 10 to 18, 2014; June 23 to July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Gyarados_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Gyarados|All|Japan|20 |June 25, 2015; June 26 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Gyarados}} |Winter Counterattack Gyarados|All|South Korea|50 |January 16 to 17, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Winter Counterattack Gyarados}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Gyarados Mega Gyarados Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Gyarados Mega Gyarados Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25||''}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25||''}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- 's been boosted, too! }} |- |- from its mouth. }} |- |- in the Beach Zone. After he got too cocky, he said he wanted to become the Zone Keeper. }} |- when its Attack is 16 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=130 |name2=Gyarados |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Gyarados' name was ''Skulkraken, a combination of skull and (a mythological sea monster). * Gyarados is tied with and for being the lowest level Pokémon encountered in the wild, as well as also tied with Magikarp for the highest level Pokémon encountered in the wild. In , Gyarados can be found at levels ranging from level 1 to 100 in the Nature Preserve by using a in rippling water. * In Generation II and Generation IV, Gyarados is the first of only two Shiny Pokémon to be integrated into a game's plot (the second was in ). * Gyarados is tied with for the greatest increase in base stat total after evolving, at 340 points. * As of Generation VII, Gyarados and its pre-evolution's Egg Group combination ( and ) is unique. * As of X and Y, Gyarados is used by three of the nine Pokémon League Champions, being used by , Lance, and Wallace, making it the most popular Pokémon among Pokémon League Champions thus far (although Blue does not always have a Gyarados, depending on the player's starter Pokémon). However, Blue is the only one to use it in the Pokémon World Tournament. ** Gyarados is also a popular Pokémon among Gym Leaders, being used by Blue, Clair, and Crasher Wake. ** Gyarados has also been used twice by two villainous Team Leaders. The first instance was Cyrus and the second instance was Lysandre. * In many ways, Gyarados is the counterpart of . Both are the serpentine evolved forms of weak fish Pokémon, and both appear in times of conflict, Gyarados to destroy, Milotic to becalm. Both have base stat totals of 540, the only difference being the distribution of their , and stats. * Mega Gyarados has highest Attack stat of all Pokémon. * Mega Gyarados is tied with Unbound as the tallest Dark-type Pokémon. ** Mega Gyarados is also tied with Unbound and for having the highest Special Defense of all Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on a sea dragon or and . Gyarados is partially based on a legend about how carp that leapt over the Dragon Gate would become dragons. Several waterfalls and cataracts in China are believed to be the location of the Dragon Gate. This is referenced by Pokémon Snap, as the player needs to get a Magikarp into a waterfall to evolve it into Gyarados. This legend is an allegory of the drive and efforts needed to overcome obstacles (which can be tied to the fact that Gyarados' pre-evolution, Magikarp, could possibly take a lot of drive and effort to legitimately evolve into Gyarados). Its may be a reference of , a carp-shaped traditionally flown to celebrate the in Japan, formerly called Tango no Sekku (端午の節句). It could also be inspired by the , a giant, winged, eel that causes storms when angry - a trait Gyarados is famous for. Name origin Gyarados may derive from 虐殺 gyakusatsu (massacre/slaughter) or 逆境 gyakkyō (hardship/adversity)—both words relate to the creature's violent nature and the hardship it experienced before evolving. In addition, 逆 gyaku means "reverse" or "contrary", possibly referring to how Gyarados evolves from a weak Pokémon to one capable of destroying entire cities, and, in legend, how the carp goes against the flow of the waterfall in order to reach the top. It may also involve 嵐 arashi (storm) or 争い arasoi (conflict, referencing on how it appeared during wars). The last part may be from 脅す odosu (to threaten), again owing to Gyarados' violent nature. In other languages or , or , and |fr=Léviator|frmeaning=A corruption of |es=Gyarados|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Garados|demeaning=Similar to English/Japanese name |it=Gyarados|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=갸라도스 Gyarados|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |bg=Гайрадос Gairados|bgmeaning=A corruption of Gyarados |zh_yue=鯉魚龍 Léihyùhlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Carp dragon". Possibly from and . |zh_cmn=暴鯉龍 / 暴鲤龙 Bàolǐlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Violent carp dragon". Possibly from and . |ru=Гиарадос Giarados|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |hi= ग्याराडोस Gyarados|himeaning=Same as English name }} Related articles * Misty's Gyarados * James's Gyarados * Red Gyarados * Gyara * Silver's Gyarados Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Garados es:Gyarados fr:Léviator it:Gyarados ja:ギャラドス zh:暴鲤龙